onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob
}} Jacob is an episodic character on Once Upon a Time. As Prince Thomas' footman, he was looked down upon by the mother of his true love, and so they planned to run away together... until said mother interfered. But all worked out for the best, and Clorinda and Jacob were eventually able to start building a life together in Storybrooke. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Jacob works as the royal footman to Prince Thomas, and one day begins a secret relationship with a girl named Clorinda, whose social-climbing mother Lady Tremaine would never allow her to marry someone of such low status. As such, Clorinda puts on an act, such as when Jacob turns up at her mansion in order to invite she, her mother and her sister to the royal ball that is to take place at the palace. Tremaine is disappointed to be met with a footman as opposed to the prince's butler, but Jacob assures that the information is just as good coming from his humble hands. Clorinda, as she snatches away the invitation, comments that humble is one word for them whereas filthy is another. This makes it unbelievable to Clorinda's stepsister, Ella, that he two of them are in fact in love, and that when she saw Prince Thomas giving Clorinda a rose at the ball, it was just him passing along a message on Jacob's behalf. He proposed to Clorinda, and now the two of them plan on meeting at the guard's tower and running away together. Ella points out that wherever they go they will be searched for by Tremaine, and so she gives Clorinda a magical key to the Land of Untold Stories, where her and Jacob's story will pause but they'll be able to be together. That night, however, when she meets with Jacob, he is knocked out by Lady Tremaine, who plans on killing him. This is because Ella, who's now engaged to the prince, was coerced into giving away their location, and Tremaine soon decides to kidnap Clorinda to the Land of Untold Stories so that she doesn't have to live in this world while it doesn't make sense. Before she goes, she comments that they can let the footman find someone at his own level. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' }} When Queen Regina enacts a powerful Dark Curse, Jacob is taken to the town of Storybrooke, Maine where he works as a local pumpkin farmer. Eventually, new arrivals from the Land of Untold Stories crash into town, which includes Lady Tremaine and Clorinda. Tremaine is intent on getting her revenge, and so she finds Jacob at his farm and plans on shooting him, only to be stopped by the savior and her comrades. Finally, Clorinda and Jacob are happily reunited, and amends are made between Ella and her stepsister. While Tremaine is put to work serving the community, Clorinda and her footman are finally able to live happily ever after. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 603 16.png Promo 603 17.png Promo 603 25.png Promo 603 29.png Promo 603 30.png Promo 603 45.png Promo 603 47.png Promo 603 48.png Promo 603 49.png Promo 603 50.png Promo 603 52.png Promo 603 53.png Promo 603 57.png Promo 603 59.png Promo 603 61.png Promo 603 64.png Promo 603 65.png Promo 603 66.png Promo 603 67.png Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 6 Characters